Murders and Miracles
by animegeekP
Summary: Blood backstabbing and heartbreak.
1. Chapter 1

All of port Charles was praying for Connie Falconeri's family everyone hoped for a miracle or at least justice for Connie. Falconeri she was in a coma never expected to wake up. Olivia was watching over her the day of A.J's trial as she had been since the shooting. Olivia was swapping the bouquet of wilting red roses in the glass vase next to her bed with fresh sunflowers when she heard a knock on the door. Then swiveled around to see her son Dante Falconeri standing in the doorway.

Mother and son fumbled for something to say then after failing to grab hold of any words with their tongues. So, they settled for mutual acknowledgment of shared loss with a loving embrace. "Any change?" Dante whispered.

Olivia let out a shaky sob "No…"

"Sh" Dante hushed her trying to soothe her he stood strong like a stoic warrior picking up the fragments of life after a long battle." we will get through this" Dante's words were steady and confident it felt like a lie but sometimes a little lie is better than the truth.

Olivia broke the hug then she changed the subject "Does the trial end soon?" The statement was phrased as a casual question but sounded like a pop quiz with only one clear answer.

" Yes," Dante replied simply as his gaze trailed after Olivia while she sat down next to Connie Olivia wiped the last of her tears away. "I promise A.J will rot in prison for the rest of his worthless life" he vowed through gritted teeth.

Olivia was about to say he sounded like Sonny when Connie woke up screaming. Olivia was caught off guard by the shocking outburst. However, rather than panicking she went straight into mother mode "it's alright sweetheart you are safe now."

These comforts seemed to fall on deaf ears Connie ceased yelling, in fact, she was utterly silent. Pulling her knees up to chest Connie was suddenly bombarded with memories as vivid and painful as plunging a hand into boiling water. "I was shot" Connie murmured under her breath still confused.

"Yes that's right" Olivia whispered softly.

"Don't worry" Dante interjected. "A.J can't hurt you anymore."

" A.J?" Connie repeated in confusion. "He didn't shoot me Ava did."

" What?" Olivia gasped.

" Why?" Dante blurted out.

She squeezed her eyes shut her staining to peel back the fog corrupting her memory. "I overheard something I was not supposed to... I don't remember what. Olivia's face twisted with outrage and horror. She clenched her jaw to resist the urge to say a great many things that would bend God's ear.

Dante's mind was whirling he was so taken aback it was as if all the air had been sucked out of his lungs. then the realization that an innocent man was on trial for a crime he did not commit hit him like a ton of bricks. "I have to get to the courthouse to stop the trial!" Dante called already halfway down the hallway.

The judge banged her gavel to signal court was in session. "Has the jury reached a verdict?"

" Yes, your honor" answered one of the 12 people holding A.J Quatermaine's life in their hands. A.J rose to his feet with his heart in his throat.

" How does the jury find the defendant?"

"Not guilty."

For a split second the court went deafeningly silent before erupting into hateful jeers and joyful cheers. "Am I dreaming?" A.J mumbled in bewilderment flooded with blissful relief to the point of being so light headed and dizzy he needed to sit down.

A.J's reprieve came to a screeching halt when Sonny flew into a blind rage. "You will pay for this you son of a bitch!" Sonny as he barreled for him with a gun a stunned guard apprehended Sonny but not before he shot A.J in the neck.

Dante charged in a moment too late hearing a gunshot as he was charging through the doors to find Monica Quartermaine kneeling down next to her son tears streaming down her face as she wailed in desperation "call 911!." She cried out over and over again while trying to staunch the blood gushing from his neck. Elizabeth was trying to assist as best she could but her hands were shaking like leaves while she attempted to cover the wound with her scarf.

Meanwhile, Sonny was glaring down at A.J with bottomless hatred that cannot be described in words. "Burn in hell" hissed Sonny as he towered over A.J.

A.J. Looked up and Sonny helplessly _I don't want to die yet_ the bleeding man thought as he lay there are unable to say anything. His mind drifted to thoughts of his son Michael. _What about all the things I missed all the things I'm going to miss if I die here?_ he struggled to keep his eyes open. The world was blurry and pulling farther and farther away he can still hear his mother crying for him but she sounded miles and miles away than everything went dark...

" **The truth rarely pure and never simple."- Oscar Wilde.**


	2. Chapter 2

Unbeknownst to everyone someone else was returning home to Port Charles... Stefan Cassadine stepped off of a boat taking sights sounds and smells of a place that once felt like home. Much time had passed since Luke Spencer tried to kill him. Stefan knew by returning he would be inviting Luke to try again. Alas, his mother left him no choice... Helen had gone too far this time. She needed to be stopped by means necessary even if that meant announcing to all of Port Charles he was alive and well.

Sonny was sitting in a jail cell speechless after Dante told him everything "That bitch!" The Mobster spat.

"Diane will be here soon," Dante told him trying to pretend he did not hear him.

A.J was being rushed into surgery with the odds stacked against. Doctor Clay was barking orders at everyone in sight. Michael stood by helpless and numb from shock. How had everything gone so wrong? One moment was here to check on Connie and now...

Ava had been home all day watching the trial. When she saw what happened her heart sank. Before she could figure out what to do next she got a call from Julian. "What the hell did you do?" Julian barked over the phone.

"Whatever do you mean Mr. Wells?" Ava replied far too innocently.

"I'm not in the mood Ava" Julian snarled. "Have you completely lost mind?! Do you have any idea what Sonny is going to do to you when he finds out what you did?!"

Ava chuckled "I know how to handle him. Sonny won't harm the woman who is carrying his grandchild."

Julian sighed with frustration "What about the cops?"

"When they press charges I'll hire a team of lawyers to get Connie's testimony thrown out."

Back at the hospital, A.J has taken a turn Michael and Monica were trying to comfort each other after she had broken the news. Monica fought back tears "I'm sorry this isn't fair Michael but you have to choose between surgery of medication."

At that moment none other than Carly Corinthos walked in tears welling up in her eyes. She ran toward her son and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank God you are safe. No one will tell me anything, not even your father-"

Michael stiffened pulling away "My father was shot by Sonny Corinthos... Michael corrected struggling to keep his anger under control. Monica stifled a smile at his response.

As if things weren't crazy enough the E.M.T's came rushing in with someone who had been shot in the back and left for dead on the docks. Monica raced over to help them. "Oh my God, she gasped almost fainting from shock. "Is that really… My son

" **We must let go of the life we have planned so as to accept the one that is waiting for us."- Joseph Campbell**


	3. Chapter 3

"Jason" Monica repeated.

In the blink of an eye, Carly and Michael were both standing behind Monica staring at the once thought to be dead man in disbelief. "Jason!" Carly screamed unable to control herself. "You're alive" Carly yelled with glee

Michael, on the other hand, did not know quite how to feel he was undoubtedly and most assuredly thrilled his uncle was alive. Yet, his father was still on death's door thanks to a bullet delivered by Sonny Corinthos. This made Michael wonder what if Sonny had ordered a hit on A.J and Jason were still round to comply would Jason have been the one to shoot A.J?

For so many years Michael had believed whatever bad things Sonny and Jason had done were easily outweighed by the good. Now part of him thought maybe they were just cold-blooded killers after all. He was snapped back to reality when he heard Monica ordering he be taken into surgery immediately and yelling that someone should notify Sam. "Consider it done," Carly said still trying to get her bearings as she dialed her phone number. It all felt so surreal for everyone but it wasn't over quite yet…

Sam was enjoying a nice afternoon with her son Danny and when someone knocked on her door. Leaving Danny on the floor to play with blocks Sam got to her feet. when she opened the door she saw a man dressed in baggy clothing with an eye patch covering one eye and fading red hair. "Who are you?" Sam asked somewhat to apprehensive.

" There is no time" Stefan wheezed doubling over as he tried to catch his breath. "Does Samantha Mccall live here?"

Sam noticed the man was bleeding from his side. "Yes she does but sir, I think you need to go to a hospital," Sam said keeping her tone calm. Then he collapsed with a painful groan like a brittle piece of wood she dialed 911 ignoring the incoming call from Carly.

By the time the ambulance, they arrived the man was nonresponsive and hanging on by a thread. When they reached the hospital a citizen of Port Charles was already dead…

" **Because I could not stop for Death, he kindly stopped for me; the carriage but just ourselves and immortality…"- Emily Dickinson**


	4. Chapter 4

Monica locked eyes with Dr. Clay and his glazed over stare told her A.J was dead and never coming back. Silas wished he could say something to make it better and more than anything he wished he didn't have to be the one to tell a mother her son is dead especially now that A.J had been acquitted of all charges. "I'm sorry" he whispered a lump of pain forming in his throat.

" No!" Monica screamed shrinking in agony as her heart shattered into pieces in an instant. She fell to her knees "no" she choked. "Not now please god not after I just got him back and Jason is finally home. Why did this have to happen? Not again, please! She was inconsolable.

Who could blame her? She lost both her sons the first time in 1996 when she was forced to say goodbye to Jason Quartermaine and hello to Jason Morgan. After that A.J drifted further and further away. She tried to be strong but in a way when the car crashed putting Jason into a coma she lost both her sons.

Then years later when A.J. was shot she had to come to terms with the fact she would never see him again. The pain faded over time but she never completely healed. With Jason working for Sonny Corinthos she always suspected he would live a short life but hoped she was wrong. She mourned his death the same way she mourned Emily and Allen's as well but something inside her broke. There was a hole in her heart left by her family.

As time went on she tried to console herself by saying that they were all together until the day A.J. came back. His reemergence did not completely heal her heart but it did soothe her to a degree. Now he was gone forever and Jason was still alive. _God must really have a cruel sense humor_ she thought.

To his credit, Michael tried to hold her but she was flailing and screaming so he thought it best perhaps to just leave her be. without realizing what he was doing Michael walked to A.J's room. He stopped in the doorway unable to cross the threshold for of fear what he might see. What he knew he would see... Elizabeth was squeezing his hand so tightly her knuckles were white she was begging him to wake up but A.J could no longer hear her.

"Is he really-" Michael cut himself off as if saying the word would make it final as if by letting it remain unspoken there was still hoped he could wake up and be perfectly fine.

Elizabeth turned her head and faced Michael. She opened her mouth to say something and all that came was more tears. He finally found it within himself to walk over to her and give her a hug. That was all either of them could manage as they sat in the silence death left behind for them. Michael wasn't sure how much time had passed it felt like an eternity and yet in a way it felt like everything was happening in fast forward.

Elizabeth had said something he couldn't quite hear "what?" he asked trying to pull himself back down to earth.

"I'm pregnant" she squeaked before breaking down into tears again.

Across the hospital, the man who had been identified as Stefan Cassadine was sleeping alone because no one cared what to a Cassadine. Sam intended to stay with him but she had to call Molly and then wait for her to arrive for babysitting duty. Furthermore, as soon as she stepped foot in General Hospital Carly swooped in within striking distance to bite her head off. "Why the Hell don't you ever answer your phone during an emergency?!"

Sam rolled her in annoyance "I don't have time for this Carly" Sam sighed trying to push her passed Carly.

" You should sit down" whispered a voice from beside Sam she turned and saw Silas with a dower expression.

Monica was busying herself by making her rounds around the hospital. Out of nowhere, she heard someone frantically crying out for help. She ran into the nearby room to find none other Stefan hollering at the top his lungs not only for help but for Luke Spencer as he stomped up and down the perimeter of the room. "Spencer! Damn it where are you when I need you?!"

"Please calm down or you will have to be restrained," Monica said coolly.

Stefan spun around eyes wide as if he had no idea she had been standing there "Monica!" He exclaimed. "I was hoping to find Luke do you know where he is?"

Monica shook her head "I'd be happy to pass on a message next time I see him."

Stefan hesitated unsure whether or not he could trust her. On the other hand, he didn't have much of a choice." Helena plans to blow up this town…"

Monica would have laughed if he did not look so serious. "she kidnapped five she knew no would be able to find and a sixth to be her attack dog."

Monica was positive Stefan was in the middle of psychotic break Stefan could read her like a book. "test A.J's D.N.A you will see I am telling the truth."

"Is everything alright?" Asked a voice she recognized.

" **The only thing that makes life possible is permanent, intolerable uncertainty: not knowing what comes next."- Ursula K. Le Guin**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N you are done are reading there is a poll up on my profile so you can vote on what you want its open for two hours

* * *

"Robin" she breathed before turning around and greeting her with a smile. "everything's fine Robin."

Stefan continued talking "test A.J's DNA you will see I am telling the truth."

Monica did not turn to face him as she began to feel tears prickling in her eyes. "A.J's dead," she said her voice deadpan and icy cold. Monica had no interest in getting her hopes up she had no desire to believe and a fairy tale her son was dead. End of story, she was all out of miracles. Not another word left her lips Monica power walked to her office feet hitting the floor as if she were trying to break through to the core of the earth. Then she slammed her office door shut battling her internal emotions. the world had backed her into a corner and was breaking her down.

 _What are you doing?_ demanded a voice inside her head. _You are stronger than this you are Monica Quartermaine. You've rebuilt your life a million times over made something from the ashes left behind you can and you will do it again._

Robin stood outside giving Monica a moment of solitude before sending her world into yet another tailspin because the man still in surgery her son with not one not two but three bullets in his back was a proverbial ticking time at the mercy of Helena. Robin knew she would have to break the news Monica and all the rest of his friends and family. It took quite a bit of time until Monica emerged from the depths of her mind there was a fire burning in her eyes straight through to her soul the flame was the strongest Port Charles has ever seen. Robin smiled at the doctor, not with sympathy or pity but admiration and pride. "Dr. Quatermaine there is something you should know" Robin began but they were interrupted by one of the many people who loved Jason.

"Is my husband going to live?" Sam asked straight to the point seeing no use in beating around the bush.

"He still in surgery" Monica replied. "His prognosis is bleak but there is always hope." Monica was trying to sound optimistic without sugarcoating the situation.

"I will do everything in my power to help," Rabin said without hesitation Sam nodded at them both of them. Her mind was 1,000,000 miles away sifting through memories of not only her life with Jason but the life she had begun to build with Silas. She would have to choose which one to spend her life with and she had no clue what the answer was…

Monica and Robin could see Sam needed some time to contemplate things so they walked away discussing Jason's options. Then Robin's phone rang she rolled her eyes already knowing who was on the other end of the phone and not having the patience to deal with them but knowing that if she put it off it would only make things 10 times worse. "Who is it?" Monica asked seeing the sour expression on Robin's face…

" **Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass...It's about learning to dance in the rain."- Vivian Greene**


	6. Chapter 6

Robin inhaled sharply its "Patrick" she answered smothering the aggravation bubbling up inside her with what looked more like a grimace than a smile.

"I see" Monica nodded in amusement thinking back to when she and Alan would squabble. "After all the two of you been through I know everything will work out for the best."

Robin bit her lip there was already so much going on she didn't want to add to the pile by making it public knowledge that Patrick had filed for divorce two days ago. Thankfully, the subject of her soon to be ex husband was passed over in favor of Jason. "What should I be expecting Jason's condition to be when he gets out of surgery honestly?" Monica asked.

Robin sighed, "only time will tell."

Monica scoffed almost laughing in spite of herself Robin stared at her furrowing her eyebrows. "I'm sorry, Monica huffed choking back the beginnings of a giggle. "It's just I'm beginning to wonder gunshots are hereditary."

Robin's eyes went wide "Jason is going to fine" Robin corrected in a harsh whispered.

"I hope so but even if he lives he took three gunshots to the back. Tell me Dr. Scorpio in your expert opinion what is the best long-term scenario for my son provided he manages to wiggle his way out the grim reaper's clutches."

Robin was thrown for a loop by this side of Monica as if she resented the very idea of hope. Her mouth went dry, "it is quite possible he will be paralyzed…"

Of course, Monica already knew this but Rabin expected some sort of reaction any heartache she might have felt at any other point in her life was unable to seep through the armor that dressed her.

Dante Falconeri had grown tired of red tape and paperwork so he decided to confront Ava once and for all by himself without any backup. He stood at her door knocked and waited for entrance into the lion's den. He half expected Ava to be pointing a gun in his face but instead, she opened the door armed with nothing but a white business suit and Cheshire grin. "What brings you here detective?" Ava purred.

"Cut the crap" Dante snapped, "tell me why you shot Connie."

"Careful detective" Ava warned. "I don't think my lawyers would like your tone let's be civil shall we?"

"Civil?" Dante huffed almost laughing. "Is that what people like you and my father call it when you threaten someone who doesn't do what you want? Tell me something Ava what you do to people who refuse to be civil? Never mind Dante shrugged after a moment. "I know what you to those people you leave them for dead bleeding out on the floor. Or you hang them up on a hook until they capitulate." Dante elbowed his way through her door hand gripping the gun in his holster as if he were lost at sea and it was a piece of driftwood.

Then it was Ava's turn to speak with just a twinge of nervousness in her eyes. "Now detective," she breathed backing up slowly putting both her hands up. "What are you planning to do with that gun?" Before Dante could respond they heard a TV reporter announced a popular establishment in port Charles had just been blown up…

" **The world of men is dreaming, it has gone mad in its sleep, and a snake is strangling it, but it can't wake up." - D. H. Lawrence**


	7. Chapter 7

*10 minutes earlier at The Floating Rib*

Kiki and Morgan were sitting at a table in the back and restaurant trying to wrap their heads around everything. "Do you really think she did it?" Morgan asked not altogether sure he wanted the truth. Kiki hesitated not wanting to accuse her own mother of murder regardless of how strained it may have become over these past few months. Morgan wanted to throw up. He buried his head in his hands. How was he supposed to face his parents now after the woman he loved shot the woman his father loved and framed his brother's biological father for it? "How did things get so screwed up?" he grumbled more to himself than to Kiki.

"I fell in love with Michael" Kiki shrugged only half joking.

Morgan rolled his eyes and then was punched in the gut by guilt. "Oh god Michael, I can't imagine what he's going through. Shouldn't you be with him?"

Kiki stared into her half-empty Margarita trying to swallow the lump in her throat. "He says he doesn't want me there. I guess that's what happens when your mother frames your boyfriend's father for murder." She said her words dipped in pain and glazed with resentment.

"Come on," Morgan urged. "You can't blame yourself what happened to A.J. has nothing to do with you."

"Are you sure about that?" she asked exhaustion muffling her usual spunk.

"Kiki," Morgan sighed. "Don't be ridiculous, Michael doesn't blame you."

"How can you be so sure?" she asked with skepticism.

Morgan reached for her hand squeezing it. "My brother and I both love my dad and mom. That being said, we know what it's like to pay for your parents' mistakes. So, trust me when I say," he lifted her head up slightly so she would meet his gaze. "He does not blame you," he uttered every word with care and compassion.

For a moment Kiki felt a pang of hope perhaps even something more. A tear skated down her cheek Morgan scarcely had time to acknowledge it before the entire building combusted.

The report continued, "sources say there are no survivors- Wait just in there is one survivor. Our thoughts and prayers are with the victims' families at this time and we pray that the survivor pulls through.

A second later Dante's phone was ringing he answered. "Yes, commissioner," his tone dry. "Yes, I'm watching the news right now. Right away commission. "Looks like today is your lucky day" he hissed turning to Ava his eyes still immersed in bloodlust and anger.

Then he walked out leaving Ava with an unnerving suspicion that she would not live long enough to see her baby grow up. As she clutched her stomach and the unborn child within it she whispered "yes little one" even though she was alone. "I suppose we are lucky today but luck runs out eventually. So, we need a plan."

I the hospital in a quiet room all but forgotten by all the chaos lay Jason as he opened his eyes realizing he was home but oblivious to how long he had been away. He tried to call for someone but he had no voice his throat was sore and his head was throbbing. He could hear his mother from down the hallway shouting, "is it true is there a survivor?"

" **Isn't it funny how day by day nothing changes, but when you look back everything is different?" - C.S. Lewis**


	8. Chapter 8

Michael drove around port Charles aimlessly after dropping Elizabeth off at her house. He needed to talk to someone but Kiki and Morgan were not answering his calls which did not leave many options. Dante and Monica were undoubtedly up to the next in work. Seeking comfort from his mother was out of the question because she never understood or respected his wishes to forge a connection with the A.J.

It was getting dark now but he did not want to go home because the quiet of his apartment would only amplify his the thoughts in his head and sharpen the knife Sonny Corinthos had plunged into his back. His eyelids were growing heavy, he turned up the radio trying to stay alert. He heard his phone vibrate in the seat behind him. He turned to look at it for a moment. Then a second or perhaps less had passed before his eyes returned to the road and there was a deer staring at him.

Epiphany shook her head in regret in response to Monica's question. Monica covered her mouth with her hand she shook her head vigorously not in denial but as a way of shaking herself loose from the sorrow and darkness that seem to be encircling everything and everyone. "You know what to do…"

"Yes, Dr. Quatermaine" Epiphany nodded dutifully. "I will notify the next of kin."

Michael swerved and hit a tree. The airbag deployed but thankfully there wasn't much damage done to the car or to him other than a scratch on his forehead. The lack of injuries surprised him. He was just grateful to be alive. _You should always watch the road_ said a voice from behind him.

"Kiki?" He leaped in astonishment.

 _You should listen to your girlfriend Michael_ another voice taunted. _Next time your little brother won't be around to save you._

Michael jolted again whipping his head around to see the back seat "Morgan!" He thought he saw them for a moment but then he blinked and they were gone. Michael thought he had a concussion it was the only way to explain or at least the only logical way to explain what he had just witnessed. Then again perhaps it was sleep deprivation.

Either way, he was in no mood to go back to the general hospital. Having nothing better to do he checked his phone and saw that it was his mom who had called. He was about to call her back when someone knocked on his window.

"Are you alright?" the person asked.

Michael looked up wiping away the drop of blood that had fallen into his eye. It took a moment for the shadowy figure to come into focus. When at last his vision cleared Michael could see Jax standing by his window with a look of concern and panic. "I'm fine" Michael grumbled rubbing his forehead hoping his headache would dissipate.

He rolled the window down so Jax could get a better look at him. Then he opened the car door getting to his feet slowly but his balance was steady. "You are really alright?" Jax asked worry written all over his face.

"Yes," Michael said letting out a small laugh. "Now all I did need to do is call a tow truck."

Jax frowned his furrowing his brow as if to say, _and we're not even going to talk about the fact you crashed into a tree?_

Michael sighed like a child in trouble "it's nothing to get upset about really I just got distracted by the phone." As if on cue his cell phone rang again. Jax glared at him radiating with disapproval Michael blushed embarrassed as he picked up the phone. "Yes mom" he greeted turning away from Jax. "I don't want to talk right now but I will call you back" he whispered dismissively cutting his mother off before she could start one of her parental rants.

Then he ended the call. "You really shouldn't talk to your mother like that" Jax warned with light disapproval on his lips. Michael shrugged lacking the energy to do much more. "Can I drive you somewhere?" Jax lamented tossing his hands up. Michael nodded but did not meet his gaze he wasn't in the mood for any lengthy conversation that eye contact might invite.

Monica was in her office staring at a blank spot on the wall. She couldn't think anymore her brain refused to allow it yet her job required her to. She was supposed to be writing a report but for the life of her she could not even lift a finger to type and even if she could her brain would not supply her with enough words so she could string together coherent sentences. She refused to acknowledge that she was sleep deprived. She simply kept staring at the wall she could feel herself falling asleep when she heard none other than Alan Quartermaine. "What are you doing here Monica?" Alan chastised.

"You should be talking to Stefan. Or you could call the authorities." There was a short-lived pause wherein the ghost and Alan Quartermaine paced the floor. Monica sat back and blinked too emotionally drained from today's events to feel much of anything at all. Alan pressed on baffled and frustrated by her cavalier attitude. "My God Monica the least you could do is demand answers from Stefan Cassadine." At that Monica gave a ½ smile shaking her head.

"Am I entertaining you?" Alan sniped at her. "That man shot our son in the back not once not twice but three times and you choose to wash your hands of it! Alan barked with contempt.

"Stefan didn't shoot Jason" Monica replied with the boredom of someone forced to state the blatantly obvious.

Allen scoffed, "tell me, Sherlock, how do you know that?"

Monica rolled her eyes think about it Alan she drawled her patience wearing thin "I can't be on one to have figured it out so far."

"Forgive my stupidity" Alan muttered with sarcasm. "Why don't you lay it out for me?"

At first, Monica fell into a stubborn silence but she soon acquiesced. "If Stefan had shot Jason why would he bring him to Port Charles."

"Perhaps he didn't bring him here. Maybe he was sent to retrieve him." Alan pointed out.

"Than why shoot him in the back he's no good to anyone in this condition" Monica countered. "Furthermore, why go to Sam he was in no condition to pose any sort of threat." Now Monica was pondering out loud as she stood up and began to pace with her back to Alan. "Why talk about A.J.? Was that just a Cassadine mind game? Or was there something more to it?" She allowed her questions to float in the room for a moment before she turned around hungry for answers. Alan was gone…

Jason was still alone in his room. His mind was starting to function normally. He could think straight but he was remembering things that didn't make sense. He remembered standing on a bridge in Paris but not with Robin with someone else. He remembered helping Edward Quartermaine exercise. He remembered talking to Stone but he knew that couldn't have been real because he and stone had never met. Before he had time to assemble the mess that was his brain someone knocked on the door…

" **It always amazes me how when we're sure we've lost something for good, it winds up finding us."- Nicole Williams**


	9. Chapter 9

Robin poked her head in not expecting him to be awake "Jason?" She whispered not sure if he was coherent.

"Robin…?" he croaked his throat feeling as if it had been grated with sandpaper.

Robin made a mental note to ask Epiphany why no nurses had been sent to check on him. For now, however, there were more immediate problems to attend to. She grew nearer to him stretching out her hand Jason was alarmed at how heavy his arm was and how much effort was required to curl his fingers around Robin's. His mind was still so filled with static that he could not focus on anything for very long. "Help me…" he rasped straining to put syllables together.

It pained Robin to see him this way but she hid behind a mask of strength knowing that if Jason misinterpreted her compassion as pity he would shut down or quite possibly tell her to leave. "I'm always here to help you. What do you need?" she asked genuinely eager to assist in any way she could.

"Everything- so mixed up" he groaned. "I think I remember Jason Quartermaine or at least bits and pieces."

Robin's eyes went as wide as soccer balls, "are you sure?" She gasped.

Before their discussion could continue Carly burst into the room eyes brimming with tears. She blew past Robin without care wrapping her arms around Jason so tightly he winced in pain. "I am fine Carly" he wheezed through the pain.

Robin sighed, "Carly he needs rest" Robin tried to reason.

"I know, I know," she said letting go. "I just wanted to see you' she smiled gazing lovingly into Jason's eyes. "Especially with everything that's going on with Michael.

For the most part, Jason was tuning her out but Michael's name caught his attention. 'Is everything alright? Is Michael safe?" He asked lifting his head without thinking and being met with excruciating agony as if someone were pressing a drill from his neck up into his skull.

"He's fine," Carly assured him rubbing his hand until he relaxed. "I talked to him a minute ago over the phone. Truth be told I'm more worried about Morgan I haven't talked to him yet today and after the explosion I just I need to know he's OK."

"Explosion?!" Jason blurted out. "What explosion?!" he looked to both Carly and Robin for answers but neither said a word instead they traded sad glances. "Well?" Jason demanded.

Finally, Robin spoke in a soft whisper "someone planted a bomb at the floating rib today."

Olivia had convinced Connie to stay overnight for observation but that didn't mean Connie was pleased about it. Word had spread through the hospital that A.J. was dead at Sonny's hand. She needed to talk Sonny face to face to know for herself once and for all if it really was true. Unfortunately for her, Sonny was being held without bail which meant they could not talk at the hospital. She also heard two nurses Sabrina and Felix whispering in hushed tones that Jason Morgan was alive and more or less well.

Also that there had been an explosion at the floating rib. Olivia wasn't saying much but to Connie was smart enough to know when things were spiraling out of control in Port Charles. Her mind traveled to work she had a million deadlines to meet. Yet, here she was lying in a hospital bed as she tried to convince herself that Maxie had it all under control but Maxie had proven to be less than reliable on past occasions.

At crimson Maxie was indeed managing to keep her head above water. Usually she dreaded the heavy workload but today she found it to be a welcome distraction from the heartache of being away from her daughter and the almost paralyzing guilt she felt after betraying Spinelli Dante and Lulu. She rubbed her forehead as she glared down at this month's bank statement. It was true that the story about Kiki had given the paper a much-needed cash flow but financially things were still tight as a drum.

Maxie had no idea what to do except pray for a miracle while that and hope that Derek Wells had not seen the numbers yet. Maxie chewed her lip nervously at the thought of his reaction. Then as if he read her mind Derek Wells waltzed into the room. Maxie stood up immediately "Hello Mr. Wells" she chirped trying to come across as upbeat and cheerful but instead sounding on edge.

Julian grumbled something in response still upset over the entire Connie Falconeri situation. It never ceased to amaze him how Ava could still manage to tease him even when her life might be at risk. It was bad enough knowing Sam Alexis and Lucas were going to be angry with him and would want nothing to do with him after they found out he had lied to them without being reminded of it.

Maxi waited feeling more and more uncomfortable as the seconds of awkward silence ticked by. "So can I ask what brings you here this evening?" Maxie inquired.

Julian was about to say something when his phone rang he fished it from his right pocket and look down at it with irritation. He did not recognize the number he only picked it up in the hopes that it was Alexis. His hopes were dashed when the voice of an old woman spoke into his ear.

"Today is your lucky day Mr. Jerome" she began in a light-hearted tone. "I've decided to give you 2 minutes to exit that building before I blow it to kingdom come." She hung up without another word.

Julian thought it was some sort of sick prank but he couldn't take that chance. "Ms. Jones" he barked grabbing her arm yanking her towards the elevator.

"Why what's going on?" Maxi demanded trying to pull against him.

"Is there anyone else in the building?"Maxi winced as he pulled practically tossing her into the elevator. "Where is the fire alarm?"

"Front desk!" she yelled at him as if he were crazy. The elevator doors closed and Julian began tapping his foot. They got off the elevator just before Maxie thought her boss might start screaming. He plowed forward practically dragging her along like a toy doll. As soon as he pulled the fire alarm the last remaining staff came running.

He looked at his watch there was 1 minute to go everything should have been fine except the doors were locked. He stared at his watch ignoring the people around him fumbling for his key. 30 seconds Maxie still had questions but those could be answered later. She jammed her key into the lock. 20 seconds her hands were shaking. 10, nine she failed to put the key in the lock several times, Eight, seven they heard the click of the door opening. Six everyone rushed out including Maxie. Five, four she ran so fast that when she finally stopped she was in the middle of the road with Julian not far behind her. Three, two, one the building up in smoke but they weren't out of the woods yet. Maxi turned to her right and headlights blinded her. Julian launched to save her was he too late?

" **Blame it on a twist of fate…"- Bob Dylan**


	10. Chapter 10

Julian cursed his newfound heart. It was that nagging sense of right and wrong yet drove him to protect Maxi by throwing himself in front of the car. He was unsure how much time had passed between the moment he was hit by the car and being wheeled into the ambulance. Things went dark again for so long he thought he had died and gone to hell.

It was cold dark and so quiet the silence would have made a sane man go mad. Then out of nowhere, he heard a voice calling to him. He chased it like a man lost at sea swims toward a lighthouse in the middle of a storm. He was so dazed and confused that at first, he couldn't even remember why he was lying in a hospital bed. Then he saw Maxie and it all came flooding back like an awful nightmare.

Sam was trying to convince herself to walk into Jason's room staring through the window watching Robin and Carly talk to him. She knew she should go in but she was drowning in her own guilt how could she face him after she gave up on him? And now two years later he was back and she had moved on with another man.

She had fallen in love with someone else. Silas was not just a replacement for Jason he was something much much more. He was kind and loving and accepted her. He was there when Danny got sick he gave her a shoulder to cry on when Jason couldn't. She fell deeply in love with him, she never forgot Jason but she no longer saw him as her soul mate. So what now?

Sam ran down the hallway selfishly wishing for a way back to yesterday tears were making trials on her cheeks but she kept running until she slipped on the wet floor right outside Julian's room. Sam gritted her teeth and squeaked in pain. Maxie turned around when she heard a loud burst of noise. Then she saw Sam sitting on the floor cringing in pain. Maxie was going to help her to her feet but Sam put up a hand to signal for her to stop.

As always Maxie was far too hard headed to listen so she came closer with an outstretched hand. Sam sighed and took Maxie's hand. "Thank you" Sam grunted standing on her feet.

"No problem" Maxie whispered feeling drained after calming down from an adrenaline rush.

Sam caught a glimpse of the man she knew as Derek Wells. "Is he going to be okay?" Sam asked staring at his bloody bandages from the doorway.

"He saved my life?" Maxie replied even though it did not answer Sam's question. Julian groaned barely conscious nothing more than instinct compelling him to stand up then promptly fall back down onto his knees.

"Get a nurse!" Sam snapped at Maxie. She didn't need to be told twice. Maxie bolted in another direction while Sam helped Julian on to his feet.

"Ava" he called unaware that Sam was even in the room let alone lifting him back into bed. "Ava" he repeated desperately.

Sam was confused, "you mean Ava Jerome," she asked.

"Need- my- sister" he whispered his words clipped and dry.

"Sister?" Sam thought aloud. Before she could ask any more questions he was drifting off to sleep and Maxie was running into the room with a male nurse named Felix.

Connie Falconeri was having a nightmare perhaps nightmares and right word. She was reliving the moment she was shot and the moments leading up to it. Her eyes shot open her mind clear for the first time since she woke up, she remembered everything. There was no way she was staying in the hospital tonight. Someone knocked on her door "Olivia" she called but her cousin wasn't on the other side of the door…

" **Truth will ultimately prevail where there is pains to bring it to light." - George Washington**


	11. Chapter 11

"Ava." Connie scowled. "Visiting hours are over what are you doing?" Connie growled ready to scream at the top of her lungs if Ava made one wrong move.

"No need to worry I asked a nice nurse named Sabrina if I could pop in to see you for a moment. I just thought it would be a good idea for us to have a little chat and then I'll be on my way." Ava said. She was all the while moving closer and closer to the bed with a knife behind her back.

Connie took a deep breath all the while looking calm just a split second before yelling, "help! She's going to kill me!"

Thankfully nurse Bradley Cooper was walking nearby and heard Connie's shout for help. He stirred her from the nightmare, "ma'am" he called.

Then her eyes opened, she shook with fear. is there someone I can call for you?" Brad asked keeping his voice low so as not to further frighten her.

"Dante…" she quivered her voice shaking. The nurse nodded and left to go find a phone.

Dante and his partner Nathan West had been called away from The Floating Rib crime scene to secure their latest crime scene. Otherwise known as what was left of Crimson magazine. They could not find much evidence. Some bomb fragments suggested both were made by the same individual.

Fuzzy surveillance footage was taken from across the street from Crimson and The Floating Rib which suggested the culprit was 6 foot something and a male. After the 20th time of squinting at the blurry image as their suspect passed by Dante's phone rang. He saw that it was a hospital and picked up mouthing a silent apology to Nathan. "Hello," he said turning his back on his partner.

"Is this Dante Falconeri?" a voice asked.

"Speaking, who is this?" Dante asked.

"My name is Bradley Cooper, I am a nurse at General Hospital I'm calling to inform you Connie Falconeri is asking for you.

" Be right there," Dante nodded. Then he hung up.

"Let me guess," Nathan grinned, "you have to go and you want me to cover for you."

Dante shrugged, "am I that transparent?"

"Kind of," Nathan laughed. "Go on I can take it from here."

Back to the hospital, Monica was preparing to make phone calls to the next of kin after receiving what little DNA results. She looked at the list Kiki Jerome and Morgan Corinthos were on the list but in her brain would not allow her to accept it. This much bad news in one day could be enough to break Michael and it would kill Carly to know she had lost her youngest son. Nevertheless, she decided to make those calls herself thinking perhaps the news would sting less if it came from someone familiar.

Meanwhile, Jax was trying to persuade Michael into going to see his mother. "It's a bad idea" Michael insisted still trying to shake off the eerie feeling that had lingered with him since the car crash.

"Why Michael? She is your mom talking to her might help."

Michael heaved a sigh of frustration. "Jax ever since A.J. came back things with mom have been tense. Now that he's dead I just don't feel right going to her for help. Especially, since Sonny was the one who killed him," Michael added spitting the words out but they still left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"It's your choice," Jax shrugged remaining neutral in his tone. I think if you gave Carly half a chance she might surprise you."

Michael paused for a moment _Jax might be right_ Michael thought to himself.

"Regardless of all your mother's flaws" Jax continued feeling slightly encouraged by Michael's silence. "She's always done her best to be a good mother for all her children."

Michael nodded, "maybe seeing her would make me feel better" he admitted somewhat reluctantly. With that settled, Jax drove to Carly's house when they arrived Michael walked to her door with Jax waiting in the car. He knocked and waited for his mom to open the door. Except it was Franco who greeted him instead of Carly. "What the hell?" Michael screamed loud enough for Jax to hear.

Carly quickly rounded the corner when she heard her son's voice. "Michael!" she gasped in shock racking her brain for an explanation but the bathrobe she was wearing told Michael all he needed to know. He was about to let loose on Carly and probably kill Franco for good this time when Jax stopped him wrapping him in a bear hug from behind Michael.

"It's not worth it! Think of all you'll be losing everything that you have" Michael just kept screaming they were pure shrieks of pain and betrayal. No words known to man could describe them with any accuracy. He kicked and he screamed and he punched the air with Franco just out of his reach.

Carly was crying trying to step in between them, "Michael please stop a need please listen to me he's not the man he was. it was the-" Carly's phone rang with Monica on the other end of the call.

Sam sat with Julian Jerome not knowing who he really was. Then she left the room after a few minutes. She stood in front of the elevator waiting for it to open. When it did she saw Silas she could have broken down into tears right then and there but she knew Jason and Silas expected more from her. This wasn't the time to dissolve into a sobbing mess. Silas needed answers she walked into the elevator which now felt more like a steel coffin, "I'm sorry" she said refusing to allow her voice to shake.

"For what?" Silas asked bewildered as to why she felt the need to apologize for something that was completely out of her control.

She swallowed hard, "If I hurt you today I'm sorry. I never meant to please believe me I never meant to hurt you."

Silas wrapped his arms around her trying very hard not to laugh. "You know it's almost because my wife has been in a coma for years."

"What?" Sam blurted.

"I'll explain later, but for now how about you and me go home and have a late dinner with the boys?"

Sam smiled squeezing him tighter. They did as planned they ate dinner and they talked about Silas's wife Nina. Then while they were cuddling on the couch with both Rafe and Danny upstairs fast asleep. When the morning came Silas asked Sam something very unexpected, "will you run away with me?"

Sam stared at him rise wind shock filling in every crevice of her mind. "Are you serious?" she gaped.

Silas just nodded, "We can build a life together with the kids as a family. What do you think Sam Morgan are you up for an adventure?"

" **I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway…"- Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson **


	12. Chapter 12

Sam hesitated for a moment surprised at herself for even giving the crazy scheme Silas had concocted any serious deliberation. "In another life, I'd take you up on that offer but there are too many things I need to figure out. Too many questions still need answers and running away just isn't my style. Besides, I've never been able to resist the temptation of a good mystery," she added with a shrug and a kind grin.

"Can't blame a guy for trying can you?" He asked a glib twinkle in his eyes.

The conversation was cut short by a knock on Sam's door. She was not the slightest bit surprised. On the contrary, she expected someone from the P.C.P.D to in list her help in hunting the bomber. Lone behold, Carly was the unsolicited guest with her cheeks soaked in tears. Before Sam could ask what the problem was Carly blurted out, "have you seen Michael?"

Sam shook her head, "Why are you asking?" Carly could not hold everything in anymore. She told Sam about everything, even sleeping with Franco.

Michael and Jax stayed in a small hotel on Charles street because Michael could not stomach the idea of staying in the metro hotel. He tried to convince Jax to leave but Jax was terrified that the young man might do something to hurt himself. They stayed in separate rooms across the hall from each other. Neither got much sleep.

Michael laid awake all night trying to figure out how he could have been so blind to Sonny and Carly for so many years. He thought back to when he was in the hospital after getting shot. He remembered talking to Jason. That was the last time Michael had ever felt this angry.

Jason said, "it's going to be okay."

Michael just cried and asked, "Why am I acting like this way?"

The difference between then and now is that Michael did not need to know why he was angry. He needed to know how to make the pain stop. Michael heard a knock causing him to tear his eyes away from the ceiling. "It's time to check out Michael," Jax said.

"Jax," Michael called without getting out of bed his voice small and weak from crying. "Would it be alright if we stopped by the hospital?"

"Absolutely, that is a great idea," Jax replied relieved not only to hear Michaels the voice but also to know Michael had not given up hope yet.

Monica sat by Jason's side all night from the moment Robin and Carly left his room until the first rays of sunshine cascaded through the window. When Robin first told her that Jason's memories of being a Quartermaine were returning Monica was so taken aback she almost forgot why she went looking for Robin in the first place was to have her test A.J's D. N. A. A request Robin was understandably confused by. Nevertheless, she complied with because she understood Monica was grieving.

When Jason opened his eyes again it was morning. He thought he was alone again and for the first time in years dreaded the idea of solitude. He was about to press the button that would summon a nurse when he saw Monica sleeping in a chair beside him. "Mom?" he mumbled the word coming out like a reflex.

Monica jumped her eyes sprang open, "A.J.?" She exclaimed before her excited eyes could see Jason lying there in the bed. Her face dropped slightly not wanting to hurt Jason's feelings she quickly corrected herself and smiled a bit.

Monica concealed her disappointment well but it was no secret to Jason that he was not the son she wanted. He was nothing more than a bad reminder she kept around out of motherly obligation. He knew she tried to love him and that in her own way she did. Jason also couldn't help but wonder if after all the pain he had caused for she hated him if only a little. Monica reached her hand out though she was weary and drained. She was also relieved and happy to at least have one child still alive.

"I'm sorry," Jason apologized under his breath. "I know I'm not the son you deserve but I remember when you use to be proud of me…"

"Oh, Jason," Monica gasped her voice wavering. "That is not true…"

Jason smiled at her admiring how strong she was. "I think we both know it is. Or have you forgotten the night I destroyed his room and the horrible things I said to you."

" _My god Jason what are you doing?" Monica a yelled. Opening the door she stared into his eyes frightened and in shock, "Jason?" She asked praying for this all to be a nightmare. "Jason!" She called again walking toward him as he began pulling things out of his closet._

" _Do you know how much I hate these stupid clothes!?" He shouted putting his face into hers as he walked by her to toss them out his smashed window._

" _Jason please don't!" she begged her hand shaking and voice quivering. "Oh my God Jason!" she screamed pleading with him. "Stop this please!" she begged but Jason did not care. "Please stop it!" she continued desperately trying to reach her son. Her heartbreaking finally she blocked his way. "Jason stop it!" she shouted slapping him. "You have destroyed everything I have left of him!" she cried out in sheer agony._

" _Him" Jason replied in an icy whisper. "Not ...me…" he breathed as if a weight had been lifted by her simple recognition. "He's dead!" He bellowed so loudly Monica backed away out of fear of what this stranger with the face of her son might do to her. Jason thankfully never raised a hand to her. He instead finished the conversation by stating, "and I'm gone" before storming out leaving Monica on her knees in tears._

"No, Jason I haven't forgotten…" she admitted. "I also know you were not yourself. You were angry and hurt and scared. I don't blame you for acting out the way you did. I certainly never stopped loving you."

Robin zoomed through the hospital halls clutching the D.N.A results she could hardly believe. She knocked on the door to Jason's room where Monica said she would be scarcely even aware they were talking before she entered.

"I'm sorry," she gasped catching her breath still holding the envelope with the results as if it might vanish if she were to relinquished it for even a second. "There's something you should see," she grunted handing them to Monica.

Her eyes threatened to pop out of her as she realized everything Stefan said was true. "Call the police... Monica said her world spinning with excitement and confusion. She was glad she was sitting because otherwise, she would have fainted.

"Dante's is here visiting Connie," Robin announced. "I'll go get him and you can explain everything.

"Explain what?" Jason asked.

Monica tried to find to the words but none would come except, "A.J. A.J" she just repeated over and over again.

"What about A.J.?" Jason pushed for more information. Robin filled in the blanks before darting off to find Dante.

Inside the walls of an unknown location Helena Cassadine was smiling ear to ear looking up to the heavens as she spoke with no one else around, "Don't worry my dear Mikkos," she purred. "I'll be with you soon but I see no harm in having a little fun before I go even if Stefan did try to ruin it all. I still have a few surprises up my sleeve." She made her way down to the lab where she kept all her favorite toys she only had five left thanks to her good for nothing son. Nevertheless, it did give her an idea of what game to play next. The only question was who to release now?

 **Would you like to play a game? - Jigsaw**


	13. Chapter 13

Elizabeth Webber was preparing her two sons Cameron age 15 and Aidan age nine for a trip to their uncle Nicholas's house. They could spend time with their Cousin Spencer age 15, as she leaned on Nicholas for a support system. Michael had offered to let her move in while they were in the hospital saying their goodbyes to A.J. However even though she appreciated the kind offer Elizabeth could not bear the thought of living with the Quartermaine's, when she could still feel as though A.J's ghost was haunting her.

So, she began packing last night but was halted in her tracks when she came across the mixtape Lucky had made for her when they were two kids madly in love. It was in the pocket of an old worn out pair of jeans she planned to donate to charity. More out of habit than anything else she checked to see if anything was inside them. There it was the discovery had nearly knocked off her feet.

It was as if the tape had been waiting for her... Perhaps, it served as a reminder of all that she had been through and all that she had overcome. Elizabeth stared at the tape until she realized the sun was up. It was time to get the boys up. She knew this and yet she still could not will herself to move off the couch where she'd been laying down for who knows how many hours.

She stared at what was perhaps the last piece of physical proof her life was not always such a mess. Then her phone rang who it could be she wondered. She steeled herself for the possibility of more tragic news before answering. "Hello," she almost whimpered pushing herself up so she was sitting.

"Elizabeth?" Monica said.

"Is someone hurt?" Elizabeth asked jumping the gun out of fear.

"No,no" Monica corrected her assomption. "It's about A.J he-"

Elizabeth cut her off "Monica please- I can't handle anymore- right now." Elizabeth begged swallowing the lump in her throat.

"A.J is alive and so is Jason!" Monica blurted out instantly regretting having been so indelicate. Yet, she did not have the time nor the patience to hold her hand through all of this. " I don't know where A.J is but Jason is in the hospital. You can come see him if you want."

Meanwhile somewhere outside of Port Charles, Emily Quartermaine as was shivering in the brisk morning air with a vague recollection of how she got there. She walked along the side of the road dressed in a nightgown that was far too large for her. Nevertheless, she walked in bare feet shivering until a car drove by and pull over.

Diamond 21 years old wasn't usually the type of individual inclined to pick up a hitchhiker especially when she was driving a rented cherry red convertible sports car. However, there was something about the woman on the sidewalk that pulled at her heartstrings. By the time she pulled over and turned off the car engine the young woman was crouched down that leaning up against a stop.

Diamond waved to get her attention "Do you need a ride miss?" Diamond asked.

Emily gazed up at her squinting because her eyes were still adjusting to the bright sunlight she did not trust the stranger, what choice did she have to lose at this point? She nodded and stood up climbing into the car when Diamond opened the door. "By the way my name Diamond. What is yours?" She asked holding out a hand for Emily to shake.

" My name is Emily," she replied upon shaking Diamond's hand when Emily looked directly into Diamond's chestnut colored she was reminded of Justus. The golden undertone of her rich walnut complexion highlighted the light in her eyes.

She smiled, "nice to meet you Emily," Diamond replied cheerfully. "So, Do you have a destination in mind?"

Emily paused for a moment home was no other choice. There was really only one option but she had no way of knowing if anyone was waiting for her. "Port Charles…" Emily replied meekly.

"What a coincidence," Diamond blinked. "Me too."

Monica wasted no time in calling Michael to tell him the bitter sweet news. Jason didn't want her to leave his side because the lack of feeling in his legs scared Jason new everything had changed. He could feel it in his body and see it in the world around him. However, being confined to a hospital bed made it easier to pretend his life was still the same.

He was supposed to be brave and strong. He knew all this, he knew what people would expect from him they're expected to bounce back. No problems, no questions asked because that is what Stone Cold Jason Morgan had always done. This time it would not be that simple not only because he lost the use of his legs he could have adapted to that, found ways to overcome it. he had far more to reconcile.

Perhaps that is why he had not asked to see Sam. The reason wasn't because he didn't love her. He loved her more than words could express but his time away had changed him. He wasn't Jason Morgan the mob hit man any more and he wasn't Jason Quartermaine aspiring Doctor.

He was someone else someone completely different and that's what terrified him more than anything in the world. He did not want to go back to life with Sonny as his boss. He did not want the life that his parents had dreamed for him. What did that leave? Jason wondered sitting there alone once more.

Michael and Jax pulled up to the hospital shortly after he had received news from Monica that A.J. was indeed alive but they had no idea where he was. He sat in the car with Jax, the entire ride over he'd been trying to comfort himself by repeating over and over again in his head A.J. was at peace now wherever he was. Even that had been ripped from his fingers and he had no answers.

Jason was quite possibly the last person on earth who loved him unconditionally. The only one he knew he could trust beyond the shadow of a doubt. Jason was the one thing left in his life that was real. The one person he knew like the back and his hand. What if Jason had changed like Carly Sonny and A.J.? What if the rug was pulled out from underneath him again?

Jax put his hand on Michaels jolting him back to reality. "Are you ready Michael?" he asked trying to keep his voice soft terrified that one wrong move would send Michael spiraling. Michael did not answer because he truly did not know.

Connie was waiting for Olivia to pick her up from the hospital. "So where do you want to go?" Olivia asked Connie as the two cousins walked into the elevator.

Connie required no time to think about her answer. "Take me to see Sonny. I need to talk to him.",

Olivia had a sneaking suspicion that Connie would not like what he would say. Nevertheless she said nothing because she recognized the determination in Connie's eyes. She would believe the truth when it came from Sonny's lips. So, off they went to the jail.

At the Quartermaine residence, Alice was cleaning the house when there was a knock at the door. "One moment please," she called. Alice rushed to the door when she opened it to find Emily and Diamond. However. no questions could be answered before Emily fainted. Diamond caught her before she hit the ground. Alice of course acted quickly darting for the phone and dialing 911.

Diamond knelt down allowing Emily's head to rest in her lap. By the time the ambulance arrived Emily had not regained consciousness. One of the EM T's was lifting Emily's frail body onto a stretcher when Diamond asked in a frantic voice "Will she be alright?"

" **There's always this sound out there that's a little beyond my reach and that just sort keeps me going- Bill Frisell**


End file.
